


The Boy Next Door

by sadboymurphy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Neighbors AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboymurphy/pseuds/sadboymurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum are neighbors. Calum is sneaking back into his house one night and Ashton mistakes him for a burglar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

Calum Hood was what some people might call a 'party boy' or a partier. Basically he just liked to have to much fun. His parents were extremely overprotective though so he always had to sneak out when he wanted to go to parties. Which was almost every night of the week. Ashton Irwin lived in the house next to Calum's. Ashton is two years older than Calum and far more calm. While Calum is out partying Ashton is usually asleep in his bed.

Tonight was different. It was two in the morning and Ashton was wide awake because he had three cups of coffee earlier that night because he needed to stay awake and study for his finals. He was sitting on his bed absent mindly staring at a text book when he heard a noise outside. Ashton got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the window. It was open since it was a rather cool night out.

"Hey!" Ashton shouted when he noticed someone climbing up the tree by his neighbors house. He was assuming it was a burglar. When the person turned to look around to see where the voice was coming from, they slipped and fell out of the tree. He landed on the ground with a yelp. It was then that Ashton realized it was the neighbor boy, Calum. 

"Oh my god!" Ashton exclaimed and took off running through his house. He hurried down the stairs and out the front door and ran to where Calum had fallen. "Shit, I'm sorry. I thought you were a burglar. Shit. Are you okay?" Ashton asked as he dropped to his knees by Calum's side.

Calum groaned in pain. "Fucking hell!" He rubbed his ankle which was swelling. "What was yelling supposed to do?" Calum asked rolling his eyes at the older boy.

"Well you fell so.." Ashton shrugged. "I mean if you were a burglar I would have been able to beat you up while you were on the ground."

"Yeah, that would of worked." Calum snorted and rolled his eyes again.

"Why were you sneaking around two in the morning anyways?" It was Ashton's turn to roll his eyes. "There is this thing called a door, ya know?" Calum didn't have to be so rude. It wasn't Ashton's fault he looked like a burglar climbing into his neighbor's window in the middle of the night. 

"My parent's didn't know that I was out. I don't expect you to understand though. I mean I doubt you've ever even been to a party and what are you 18?" Calum tried to get up but he couldn't stand on his ankle and he fell down again. "Fuck."

"You're kind of a jerk." Ashton said nonchalantly.

"I'm the jerk?!" Calum exclaimed. "You made me fall out a fucking tree and I'm the jerk?!" 

"Yeah. You are. I said I was sorry about it and it isn't like I meant to make you fall out of the tree." Ashton shrugged. "Now if you don't apologize to me I'm gonna leave you out here."

Calum whined and leaned his head back looking up at Ashton. "Just carry meee!" Calum looked at Ashton with his sad little puppy dog face that usually got people to do whatever he wanted them too.

Ashton turned and starting walking towards his house. "I'm going inside." Ashton grinned to hisself. 

"Wait." Calum groaned. "Ashton, I'm sorry I was being mean. Will you please carry me inside?" Calum pouted.

"I guess." Ashton smiled and walked back towards Calum. "You're lucky you're cute." Ashton mumbled as he lifted Calum up bridal style. Calum wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck and smirked. 

"I'm irristible, trust me I know." Ashton rolled his eyes and started walking towards Calum's house. "No!" Calum shook his head. "My parents will kill me if they know I snuck out. Can't I just stay at your house tonight? Please?"

"You're really fucking lucky that you're cute." Ashton laughed and started walking towards his own house. Calum grinned and pressed a kiss to Ashton's cheek.

"You're the best!"


End file.
